A new heart
by Agent Get Amy And Ian Together
Summary: When Snape wakes up after being rescued from Nagini, he has to accept the fact that there are other people than Lily Potter whose heart he could capture.
1. Chapter 1

My whole body hurts as I slightly move to the left side. A groan escapes my lips and all my senses starts to function again. The room is bloody cold. Not chilly, but with a feeling of winter in the air. I blink a few times trying to open my eyes and I stare at the wooden ceiling. It looks familiar, but I cannot put my finger down on where I have seen it before. I turn my head to the side and let out a scream; it feels like my neck is on fire and I let my head fall on the pillow again, gasping for air. I can feel the sweat pouring down on my forehead and I hear footsteps approaching. I reach out for my wand, but it is nowhere to be seen. I am almost panicking until at familiar voice greets me, "Are you alright, professor?"

Bloody Granger. Off all people why her? I let my hand fall onto the bed once again and my pulse starts to return to normal again. "I, uhm, yes I am fine." A downright lie, but I am not in the mood for her bloody know-it-all attitude. It's all too familiar. I try to sit up, but quickly realize it's at no use. My arms are far too week to hold myself up. I can hear her roam around in the room, but my eyes cannot see what the hell she is doing. "Why am I here?" I ask, trying not to sneer at her. I hear her footsteps stop for a minute before she slowly approaches the bed. Her big bushy hair, who have gotten better during the past few years, and buckteeth are showing now. Her face has a look of shock to it and she seems at loss for words. "You… you don't remember, professor? Not one bit?" she whispers, barely moving her lips. "What exactly am I supposed to remember, your stupid girl?" I sneer at her.

"I do believe you owe this girl your life, Severus". Bloody McGonagall. She walks with her heels sounding like a gun over to miss Granger and puts her hand on her should. "I think it would be best if you go make a cup of tea for all of us, while I talk to Severus." Miss Granger looks like she is about to cry, but follows orders. Just before she leaves the room, she turns around and look directly at me. "I am happy you are alive, Sir". She abruptly turns around and slams the door. I sit in quite a shock until McGonagall clears her throat and my eyes move to her. She stands, looking as hard as ever, but her eyes are soft. She clears her throat one more time, before speaking. "Well Severus, I don't know how much you remember, but you have been unconscious for months. Miss Granger have been hovering over your bedside making sure you were recovering well. She's been brewing every single portion, not trusting the St. Mungo's healers. Not that I blame her. Someone would probably have tried to kill you. " The last sentence is said with a strict smile. I frown and look at her, "Why have I been unconscious for months?!" She looks at me with a stone-cold face and takes a deep breath. "You were attacked by Nagini, Severus. Miss Granger saved your life in the darkest hour. Potter defeated Voldemort meanwhile Miss Granger were fighting off death eaters and making you drink potion after potion, trying to keep you alive. I do believe she would have followed you to the other side to try and bring you back to us. "

The room is silent for a long time, when all the memories slowly starts coming back. The betrayel, all those years of fear and finally the moment when I was supposed to meet my death. The death I have been waiting for years. I don't dare to look up at McGonagall when I whisper, "But why did she save me?". My heart slowly starts beating faster with every second waiting for the answer.

"Well Severus, it seems that there are other people than Lily Potters whose heart could belong to you."


	2. Chapter 2

When Granger entered the room again, I could not look her in the eyes. I was filled with shame over the way I had treated her. Not only during all those potion lesson, but also after she saved my life. She walked inside the room holding a tray containing three cups and a pot. She placed the tray on a working desk before pouring tea in all the cups. She handed McGonagall her cup, before casting a wordless spell to my cup before placing it next to me. "It will pour itself into your mouth whenever you wish for it, "she said before I had a chance to ask her about it. I closed my mouth and nodded before retrieving back to my thoughts. Nobody was saying anything, although I do suspect that McGonagall is silently enjoying it. That old bat is a sucker for romance. She knew more gossip about the whole Weasley and Lavender Brown failure than Professor Trelawney and Hagrid.

We are all just sipping tea for the longest time until Miss Granger suddenly stands up, "I have to get back to the classes now." She starts walking away, but stops at my sudden outburst, "Are there still classes at Hogwarts?" I look at both McGonagall and Miss Granger waiting for either one of them to answer. "Well, yes of course. But Miss Granger isn't taking any more classes. Since you had been unconscious, I offered her the position af Potions Headmaster." McGonagall raises her almost non-existent eyebrow at me, standing on guard. I look at Miss Granger who is looking down at the floor, looking redder than the Weasleys. It takes me a few tries before getting it out, "Well Miss Granger… I don't believe they have found a more competent Potions Headmaster."

Her head flies up so fast, that I almost fear it will fall off her shoulders. She starts blinking like an owl, completely speechless. That must have been a first. "I uh… Thank you, Professor." She continues to blink, not really knowing what to do. I glance at McGonagall whose eyes are laughing their buttocks off. I glance so hard at her, that she should be on fire now. "I mean," I say without taking my eyes of McGonagall, "Of course not counting me in." I take a quick peek at Miss Granger and is surprised to see her smiling like a mad man. "I gotta go now, but I will be back in a few hours professor. You don't need any more potions at the moment, but please call after a house elf if you start feeling ill." And with those words she turned around, making a dramatic exit with her long, flowy hair falling down her back.

I keep staring at the door after she has closed it, feeling like forever before I am able to take my eyes off it. Even though she is a little know-it-all, she somehow always manages to make everyone look at her. Whether it is because of her stunning wit or because her hair looks like it been in a fight with an owl, she always manages to be the star of the room.

McGonagall walks around my bed and sits down in a rocking chair next to the bed. "Well, I think it went very well, don't you? Not as awkward as Molly had foreseen." She removes a non-existent fluff off her arm before returning to her usual pose with her hands neatly folded in her lap. I frown, "Molly? As in Molly Weasley? What does she had to do with it?" I ask. "Oh well, you know how incompetent Potter and Weasley are. She doesn't think they are going to have children any time soon, Ginny is too young and wild, so she is rooting for Miss Granger. When she found out that she had been watching over you like a hawk, she started getting the idea that you two could be together. She is already knitting away as fast as a snitch."

"Children?!" I splutter in rage and aghast. "Who does she think she is to make such rude and foolish assumptions? I will have a word with her." I yell and try to get up from the bed.

"Oh, you old fool," with a fling of her wrist, McGonagall pushed me down on the bed again, almost knocking out all the air left in my lungs. "We just got you alive, don't try to get killed already. "

I rubbed my chest and stared with as much hatred as I could at McGonagall. She looked me right in the eyes without blinking. I have no idea how long we looked like this, but eventually I had to back down. Old bloody woman always wins. She corrected the sleeves on her coat and looked quiet self righteous. "If that is all, I will retrieve back to my chambers. I do have a school to run." She looked at me for a second, probably waiting for me to say anything. I was not going to give her that satisfaction. "Fine," I said.

She raised an eyebrow at me before walking out of the room. "Oh, and by the way, Mister Longbottom will see you later."

I groaned. Bloody Longbottom. I must have dosed off at some point, because suddenly there was a knock on my door. "Professor? It's me, Neville? I got some tea and dinner for you." The handle twisted and his face came into my vision. He pushed the door open with his hip and walked inside looking quite nervous, holding a tray. The scent from the tray found its way to my nostrils and my stomach growled loudly by the smell of it. He smiled a little, only lifting the right side of his mouth.

"I can imagine you must be starving, not being feed anything but potions for months." He sat the tray on the table before walking over to me. He gave me his hand and slowly I came into a sitting position. He looked satisfied for a second before retrieving the tray and sitting it in my lap. "Mainly, you can eat anything liquid, but I got some biscuits as well. It aint a proper meal without biscuits."

I looked down at the tray and were quite delighted by the sight. Tea with a meat soup filled with small pieces of different kinds of vegetables floating peacefully around. I took a spoon and was met with the most heavenly tasted I had ever came across. While I was eating, Longbottom swung a chair around and sat a few feet from me, facing me and leaning his head and arms on the back of the chair. I tried to ignore his stare while I was eating. Did he not know how rude that was? Finally, I had enough and asked him with my icy voice, "Do you have a questing, Mr. Longbottom?" Spitting the t out.

He moved around in his chair a bit before answering, "It's just so good to see you alive, Professor. I was on your side, even though you weren't so nice to me. "

I tried and keep my face still, not moving a muscle. I wasn't sure what to answer to that. I continued eating, but somehow the room wasn't as awkward as before.


End file.
